Hello
by Simplicity of me
Summary: (1 shot, song fic[Named after song]He is the no-named guy at school and she is your everyday student.Can she reach him before someone else does? (rated for: Mention of death, violence)


The last day of term came with rain clouds, as the water poured from their fluffy bodies. The bell rang, the students cheered and the doors were opened, letting out its pupils for the Christmas holiday. The laughter of its kids came through the falling rain, the puddles splashed around by the thousands of feet as they ran from the streets of London. Yet through all this excitement, he didn't laugh, or smile, as he trudged along the road, his bag swinging against his hip as he walked.

I watched him walk, my heart going out to him with no name. I see him every day, when I entered school to when I leave it. And not once had I seen him smile.

"You day dreaming again, girl?" My best friend teased and I pushed her in annoyance, laughing at her comment. We giggled and linked arms, walking home together, as best friends. But I could help but look back, in the opposite direction where no-name had walked off to.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you he's not breathing?  
_

The mall was a buzzed with people, young and old, all buying things for the upcoming festival. And it was no wonder that I had lost my friend in the swarm of people yet; everyone was pushing and shoving me everywhere…

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry" I gasped, as I hit someone in a crowd. Their bags flew everywhere and I blushed in embarrassment

"Don't worry" The person muttered, as I helped them gather their things

"Oh…I should have watched where I was going!" I flustered, hastily shoving things into a bag

"I said don't worry" He repeated and I stared at him for he remark. And then it hit me

"Hey, you go to my school!" I exclaimed, forgetting about his bags for a minute and staring at the boy I called no-name

"Yeah, I know" He mumbled, standing up. I blinked and realized I was still kneeling on the floor. Blushing wildly once more, I stood up and extended my hand

"My name's Pan. Probably don't know me…I'm in year 11?"

"Yeah, I know you" He murmured, keeping his hands in pocket and his head down

"Well…aren't you gonna tell me your name?" I asked, smiling, taking my hand back

"Trunks" He replied, quietly as he walked away. I followed him, hearing my friend call out to me to stop but ignored her.

"Hey! Why are you walking away?" I asked, catching up with him as we weaved through crowds

"Did it not occur to you that I don't want to talk to you" He shouted at me above the noise yet I didn't not stop

"Oh, pardon me for trying to be friendly! Geez!" I sighed, pulling him to stop "Really, where's the harm in trying to be a friend?"

"Well, most of my friends have left me, so I think I don't want any more, thank you very much" He spat, bitterly and pulled away from me and throwing his head back. His hair flew off his face and for once, I could see him clearly. I stared at his face, gasping at the line that tore it.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, tracing a scar that ran from his eye to his chin. He stiffed at my touch, but did not pull away.

"It would be of your best interest that you did not associate yourself with me" He frowned, pulling away. I sighed, bowing my head in defeat. I heard him sigh and he pulled my face up to meet his. I gazed into his eyes and felt a shiver run down my spine "Please, for your safety, stay away from me"

He let go of ma face and disappeared. I heard my friend run up to me, shouting at me at my side, but I ignored her, concentrating on no-names retreating figure…Trunks…

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello  
_

Christmas had come and gone, presents were long forgotten and now school was back on the agenda. Trailing into school, I looked around for Trunks, hoping to catch him in the hallway.

"Looking for me babe?" Someone asked and for a moment, I thought it to be Trunks. Then, after quickly slapping myself, mentally, I glared at the person who had, so 'causally' slung his arm around me

"Piss off, Jones" I snarled, throwing his arm off me and striding off, as the bell rang for 1st lesson. I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to see Trunks again and headed to my classroom

"What's the matter, Son?" Jones asked me, obviously not getting the hint that I wanted him gone "Wait, don't tell me. You're afraid of my good looks. Well, let me tell you, there's-"

"Jones" I stopped him, frowning at him where he stood "Take a hint and get lost!"

"But babe!" He cried, pushing me against the wall and pinning me there. I struggled under his grasp, hitting his chest and trying to push him off "I just wanna a kiss"

"GET OFF ME JONES!" I yelled, pushing his face away from me. I closed my eyes, as his lips nearly made contact with mine. But his salvia never reached my lips, as Jones's weight was suddenly lifted from my body. I smiled, in relief, looking around to see why he left...

"Don't worry" Someone's cool voice told me, his body breezing past me, "He's gone. For now at least"

"Trunks!" I cried out, more happily than I had intended to, "I was…I mean thanks"

"Don't worry" I replied, waving a hand in my direction.

"Wait! Where are you going? We've got class!" I yelled, catching up with him

"Well I figured since I've already missed most of the lesson, that there's no point in going to my other classes" He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking away, giving me a look before he left. I didn't say anything else to him, just figured I'd better to my class.

_  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

I…couldn't get Trunks out of my mind. That look he gave me before he left…I was…just different. The second time I had seen his face, that scar…it just…puzzled me I supposed. I was curious about hi scar, I wanted to know where he got it from. But I knew it was a bad memory for him and it would be safest if I didn't ask him about it…not until I actually know him better. All I know is that he's name is Trunks and he has a scar on his face. Nothing much.

I sighed, getting up from my lunch table and dumping my tray with the others. Walking off somewhere in though, I pulled out my walkman, clicking it to a random song.

I head nodded to the beat of the song, mumbling the words as I walked. Students that hung around campus looked at me oddly as I walked past them. But screw them.

"Hey look, up there!" Someone pointed, just as my song was finishing. I pulled off my head phones, walking over to where a crowd of people had gathered by the science block.

"What's going on…"

"Do you think he's gonna do it?"

"Who is that?"

I looked around at the people, pointing to the science roof and whispering to one another. Then, a bunch of teachers rushed out and I looked up, finally realizing what was going on.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

I looked at him, standing on the edge of the roof. I had slipped past the teachers, climbing the stairs that led to the roof. I saw him, looking down to the ground, probably staring at his 'audience'

"Trunks?" I whispered, careful not to disturb him. He turned around, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up, in pain I presumed "Please Trunks, don't jump"

"Pan" He whispered back to me, hoarsely "Get out of here. Now"

"No, Trunks. Please, don't do it"

"Pan, go away. Now" He hissed, frightfully looking to the side. I followed to where he was looking, seeing nothing but a pile of boxes.

"Please, Trunks I-"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Someone cried, appearing from behind the boxes "You have to make things complicated, don't you girlie"

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the man who's hand had disappeared to the side

"No one you should know" He smirked, stepped towards me, his hand pulled away and I gasped. A- "Yeah, not so confident now, are we girlie?"

I looked to Trunks who was looking at me, apologetically. And I realized that he wasn't performing a suicidal stunt

"Please…I didn't mean to…I'll just go-" I stuttered, turning around to run. He cocked his gun, and I felt it digging it into my back

"Oh no, you've seen too much" He whispered into my ear, holding me in place. "Go. Stand next to the boy"

I whimpered but he compelled me to follow his order. Standing next to Trunks, shivering with fright, we stared at the man who held the gun. Trunks glanced at me from the side, seeing my shake and he reached out to hold my hand.

"Awww, friends are we? Bless!" The guy mocked, as Trunks gripped my hand in his. I trembled slightly, but his hand soothed me a little. "You know Trunks…after all the time we've spent together, it makes it hard for me to do this" The guy smirked, obviously playing with Trunks. I heard him growl, softly, but I clasped his hand tighter in mine to reassure him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw him look at me and smile. The first time I saw him smile…and it was at me. I smiled back, softly, and the guy laughed at us, menacingly

"Ignoring me" The guy shook his head "And here I thought you were smarter, briefs"

"Fuck you, Yamch-"

The gun went off, twice, him in the leg. He lost his balance, falling off the building and taking me with him. I heard the crowd gasp and people scream. I looked to my side, seeing Trunks, the guy I never knew, fall with me to our deaths. He looked at me as well, time slowing down as we fell, his eyes widened slightly, with a faint smile directed at me. I felt a tear rolled down the corner of my face, but I smiled at him. The ground grew closer to us until the distance between us and the concrete floor no longer existed.


End file.
